Unpredicted Love
by ravennightchild
Summary: A KevEdd story. People are a bit out of character. Let me know how you like it. If I get good reviews I'll write some more. The writing in this is a bit poor and I apologize for that.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the small town of Peach Creek. Eddy was planning another one of his scams even if he just earns a quarter. Double D was setting up the scam while Eddy and Ed was rounding up their friends. He didn't want to drive them away because he didn't want to be alone. He spent all of his nights alone because his parents were never around. When he heard people talking he got into position.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Eddy's House of Illusions!" Edd walked everyone around the small house he had built with stuff from the junk yard.

Eddy made sure to collect everyone's entry fee before Double D walked everyone around his creation. He was proud of his master piece. Before the end of the tour Rolf had figured out it was a scam. Everyone trashed Double D's master piece and demanded their money back. Kevin nearly beat Eddy to death before Eddy gave up the money.

"What gives Double D?" Eddy was absolutely furious. He grabbed Double D by the front of his shirt. "You were suppose to make it believable nerd! Listen genius you're going to come up with a perfect scam so I can have those suckers money!" With that he hit Double D on the top of the head and walked away with Ed.

Double D sighed and looked at his ruined master piece. He spent hours cleaning it all up. When he got home he found a note on his fridge from his parents.

"Eddward,

Sorry we missed you again, dear. There's $200 on the counter for you. We love you.

Mom &amp; Dad"

He crumbled up the paper and threw it away. His parents were never home. He didn't bother eating, he wasn't very hungry. In fact, lately he's been feeling very ill, but he wanted to hide it from everyone else. He went straight to bed and knew he'd regret it. Double D didn't work on the new scam for Eddy and knew he'd be in trouble. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. The next morning he prepared himself for a yelling, and possibly a beating, from Eddy. He went outside to find Eddy and Ed waiting for him in his front yard. He locked his door and went over to them.

"Hey Double D, did you make that new scam yet?" Eddy waited for Edd to pull out a blue print or something brilliant for his new money making scam, but Double D never did. "Double D, where is it?"

"Well, Eddy...I never had the time to make it last night. I was so exhausted yesterday when I got home that I fell asleep." Edd did his best to explain it to Eddy but it was no use.

Eddy hit Double D in the back of the head as hard as he could. Edd fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. Kevin could see Eddy yelling at Edd from his yard. He could tell Edd was scared and was scared to move. Kevin walked over to Edd's yard and grabbed Eddy.

"Hey dork, why are you yelling at the double dork?" Kevin pushed Eddy away from Double D.

"Why do you care, Kevin?" Eddy was going to push Kevin back but knew it would be a bad idea. "Whatever Kevin, Ed come on we'll make our own scam." Eddy and Ed walked away.

Kevin helped Double D to his feet. Edd wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down.

"Thank you, Kevin. I appreciate your help." Edd was really nervous. Kevin had bullied him for years. He hadn't been bullying Edd very much since they got into high school.

"Listen, Double Dork, don't tell anyone about that or I'll hurt you" Kevin walked away and went back to his house. He didn't have much to do today so he cleaned his motorcycle. He looked back over at Edd's yard.

Double D was throwing away the junk from Eddy's previous scam. As Kevin watched him he noticed how weak Edd was looking. Edd started to get dizzy and was feeling light headed.

**'**No no no no no no. Not now. Not here. This can't be happening.' Eddy thought to himself. When he turned to go back to his house his head started spinning and he fell to the ground. He was in and out of consciousness.

The last thing Edd remembered was Kevin carrying him up to his room. Hours went by before Edd woke up. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in an unknown room. He sat up quickly, thinking he had been abducted or something, and regretted it. He had a major migraine.

"Careful, Double Dork, you're still weak." Kevin was sitting in a chair next to the bed Edd was lying in. Edd looked around the unknown room.

"W-where am I? W-what happened?" Edd rubbed his temples, trying to ease the migraine.

"You passed out on your front lawn. Your house was locked so I brought you up to my room." Kevin handed Edd a glass of water and helped him drink it. Kevin noticed Double D's face was red. "What's wrong now, Double Dork?"

"N-nothing! I should be returning home now." Double D tried to get out of bed but when he did he fell into Kevin's lap. Edd's face was twice as red now.

Kevin realized Edd was blushing. At first he didn't understand why, then he remembered they were in his room, Edd was in his bed, and Edd had just fell into his lap. His face started to get a little red and he helped Edd back into his bed.

"You're too weak to go back to your place, dork. Just sleep here tonight and if you're stronger in the morning then you can go home." Kevin grabbed a spare pillow and blanket.

"B-but Kevin I can't intrude like this. Please allow me to return home and I won't be a burden." Double D tried to move but realized he was too weak. There was no way he would be able to make it back to his house, but he really didn't want to be a burden to his childhood bully.

"Will you just shut up and go to sleep, dork? You can have my bed. If you need anything I'll be down by the bed." Kevin laid with the spare pillow and blanket next to his bed. He was almost asleep when he heard Edd thanking him.

After that him and Edd both passed out and slept peacefully throughout the night. The next morning Edd was the first one to wake up. He had regained his strength back and stretched out his muscles. He rubbed his eyes and realized he was still in Kevin's room. He looked over the bed and found Kevin still sleeping. Edd admired Kevin, not only because he was better looking than Edd, but also because Kevin was always so confident. Edd started to get out of bed when he noticed he wasn't wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. He was in baggier clothes. Did Kevin also change his clothes? Without thinking Edd jumped and screamed which woke up Kevin. Kevin sat up quickly looking over at Double D.

"What the hell, Double Dork? Why are you screaming?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up.

"D-did you changes my clothes?!" Edd's face was a dark red. He was so embarrassed at the thought of Kevin seeing his naked body.

"Yeah I did. You looked uncomfortable in your normal clothes so I let you wear some of my clothes." Kevin walked over to his closet to find a change of clothes. "Your clothes are on my dresser. Feel free to change if you want. How are you feeling today, dork?"

"B-better, thank you. Um...I'm not feeling so weak today, um, I'll be fine going home. I-I'll leave shortly." Edd turned away as Kevin started to change his clothes. Edd grabbed his clothes and started to leave Kevin's room.

"Double Dork, you can change in here. I'll be down in the kitchen." Kevin left the room and Edd changed back into his own clothes.

The clothes had a nice smell to them and they were clean. Kevin washed his clothes for him. Why was Kevin being so nice to him? The only mean thing was Kevin calling him a dork. Edd looked around Kevin's room. Edd went down stairs and found Kevin in the kitchen. He was cooking, Edd didn't know Kevin could cook.

"T-thank you again, Kevin. I appreciate your help. I'll be on my way." Edd walked out of Kevin's house and calmly walked back to his house. He walked inside and leaned on his front door.

'Why is my heart racing so fast?' Edd was confused as to why he was still thinking about Kevin.

The more the thought about Kevin the more embarrassed and worried he got. What all did Kevin see when he changed Double D's clothes? Edd had to talk to Kevin. Edd had messaged Kevin, asking him to come over to his house. Edd invited Kevin inside and showed him to the living room.

"What do you want, Double Dork?" Kevin seemed a little irritated. Edd probably interrupted Kevin on a date with a girl.

"Huh, Kevin, when you,uh, changed my clothes did you see anything?" Edd nervously fidgeted his hands and tried his best to keep eye contact with Kevin.

"I seen the scars and cuts on your arms and legs. Why do you have those?" Kevin watched Edd play with his hands. He stiffened up when Kevin asked about them. "Eddward, why do you hurt yourself?"

"Don't worry about that, Kevin. However, no one else can know about this. Promise me you won't tell anyone, please, Kevin." Double D was now on the edge of his seat.

Kevin didn't want to hear any of that. He continued to ask Double D about it for a couple of hours.

"Look, Double Dork, I'm not leaving until I know the reason why. I know I bullied you and the other Ed boys when we were younger but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, Edd." Kevin grabbed a hold of Edd's hands and held them tightly.

Edd was caught by surprise. He never thought Kevin could be this nice to him. Could Edd actually trust Kevin?

"Edd, I'm here for you. I care about you." Tears streamed down Edd's face the moment Kevin said that. Kevin moved next to Double D and hugged him. Kevin held Edd for an hour while he cried.

"Depression." Edd sat up and looked at Kevin. "I've been severely depressed for the majority of my life. My parents are never around to notice it. No one's noticed it until you found the marks."

"Why are your parents never around?" Kevin lightly wiped the tears from Double D's eyes.

"When I was four I was diagnosed with multiple myeloma. My parents wanted to deny the fact that I had cancer, so they work as much as they can so they don't have to watch me die."

Kevin and Edd talked for hours before they both fell asleep on Edd's couch. Edd was on Kevin's lap and Kevin was holding Edd close to him. They both decided to skip school the next day. Usually Edd never did unless he was seriously sick, but he figured that's what he could tell the school. He can make a fake doctors note. Kevin made breakfast for him and for Double D.

"Hey, Double D, you feeling alright? You look really pale and weak." Kevin was sitting across the table from him. Edd immediately started blushing. He was staring at Kevin and thinking about him. Kevin moved closer to Edd. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." He kissed Double D on the cheek which made him blush a darker red.

"T-thank you, Kevin, but w-why did you do that?" Edd looked down but Kevin forced his chin up. Kevin stared into Double D's eyes.

"I've been waiting a very long time to do this." Edd was about to ask him what he was talking about when Kevin lightly kissed Double D's soft lips. Kevin watched as Edd's face turned pink then pure red.

"K-kevin what are you doing?" Edd wasn't able to ask anymore questions because Kevin pulled Double D onto his lap and kissed him more passionately. When Edd had the chance he looked away. "K-kevin please control yourself. What in the world are you doing? Stop this."

"Come on, Double D, you're not putting up much of a fight. Do you really want me to stop?" Edd didn't answer him and Kevin laughed a little. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed. It's hard to resist sometimes."

"You think I'm adorable? Since when?" Edd was shocked to hear what Kevin was saying, but he was more shocked by the tone of his voice. Did he really just seem excited to hear Kevin call him that?

"When I saved you from the Kanker sisters our freshman year, two years ago." Kevin brushed hair out of Double D's face. "Guess I never had the courage to tell you until now."

Edd didn't know what to say. Kevin likes him, really likes him. A smile formed on Double D's face. He placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders and kissed him gently. Kevin rested his hands on Edd's waist.

"I love you, Eddward." Kevin lightly kissed Edd's lips and tailed down his neck. Edd shivered and couldn't help but letting out a quiet moan.

Kevin pushed Double D back on the couch, softly kisses Edd's neck. He could tell Edd was new to this just by the way he acted.

"Relax, Double Dork, we won't do anything you don't want to." Kevin licked up Double D's neck and back to his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Kevin. I-I don't know what to do." Edd looked away embarrassed but Kevin turned Edd's focus on him.

"Stop apologizing so much. It's fine. Just tell me when I'm going too far." Edd could see the love and care in Kevin's eyes.

"You know Kevin, I've loved you for awhile too. Since we were kids, from the moment you saved me from those two kids picking on me in the park. Ever since that day I would think about you non-stop for days. I'd have to force myself to stop thinking of you." Kevin just smiled at Edd.

"I'm happy just to hear you say you love me too."

It's been a year since that night. Edd and Kevin were openly dating, everyone knew. It was their one year anniversary and Kevin had something special planned for him and Double D. Edd was preparing his house for Kevin's visit. Every time Kevin came over for a visit Edd made sure to clean the entire house twice, but since today was their anniversary he cleaned the house three times. Kevin cooked them a nice meal and set up a romantic setting for them while Double D was asleep. He had fallen asleep while he was cleaning, and Kevin let himself in. Kevin had put Edd in his bed before he started to cook. Now Kevin was going up to Double D's room to wake him up. Kevin stood by Double D's bed staring at Edd's beautiful face. He lightly kissed Edd to wake him up. Edd opened his eyes and smiled.

"Happy one year, Kevin." Edd held onto Kevin's hand.

"Happy one year, Eddward. Come on I made us dinner." Kevin pulled Edd into a sitting position.

They went downstairs and ate the romantic dinner Kevin had prepared. They spent hours talking to each other and joking around. They went back to Edd's room and watched a couple of movies. It was getting late and Kevin was preparing to go home. As he was leaving Edd's room Double D grabbed his wrist.

"Edd, what are you doing? I need to get home before my parents will freak." Kevin tried to get his hand free from Edd's grip, but Edd wouldn't let go. Edd looked away, his face becoming slightly red.

"S-stay here, Kevin, with me. You've helped me through so much in just one year. I'm not depressed and I'm not cutting. You supported me while I beat the cancer. And you never expected anything in return. Please, Kevin, stay here. I love you." Kevin sat back on Edd's bed.

"I love you too, Eddward." He kissed Double D lightly.

Kevin spent the rest of the night with Double D.


	2. (Want more?)

**I noticed that some of you favored and followed this story. It means a lot since this was my first fanfic. If anyone would like me to write more chapters for this story I will :). Thank you everyone that enjoyed this story, even though it wasn't the best writing. I've been working on fanfics for Supernatural but I can work on more chapters for this if anyone is interested. Thanks! :)**


End file.
